


罪

by ZLS0991



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLS0991/pseuds/ZLS0991





	罪

BGM：Criminal

*He＇s a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain＇t smart.

 

00

“后悔么？”

“来不及了。”

“呵。”

 

01

周遭空气中夹杂着烟酒的情迷意乱，酒精的蔓延惹得通体燥热。李天泽被炸裂式的鼓点刺激到，轰鸣般的纷扰总让人模糊意识，散开腕处两粒扣子，右手缓缓压上领口。啧，好他妈吵。

 

恍惚间重金属的质感渐渐平息，追光聚集着打在台上。主唱回搂住鼓手，晶亮的汗水依着下颌线汇入浸湿的胸口，明晃晃地勾勒出一点形状。鼓手的指尖微微发烫，随着乐队鞠躬后下场讨了冰水，鼓棒被随手丢在吧台上。

仰头喝完最后的底酒，玻璃器皿与石台的碰撞多少让李天泽清醒了些，尚未化完冰的酒杯被往里推了两格。李天泽捞过领座的大衣作势要起身，意外地被拦住了去路。腕处挨着一只骨节分明的手，探过来压在他的衣服上。

李天泽就着被拦的姿势起身，撞上鼓手直白的注视，那人似乎还带着些笑意，李天泽轻咳一声“抱歉，麻烦让一下。”

 

“我们的键盘手病了。”礼貌的请求得来的是鼓手言简意赅的拒绝。李天泽暗自皱了皱眉，回想起舞台上似乎自始至终都少一个位置，只立着一架琴键。太过沉重的黑暗和极端的喧闹相触，一度让他忽略了空缺的人影。

“我不会。”李天泽执意想逃离这个陌生男人的邀请，不敢有大动作只得慌乱地选择否认。

“你会啊，你刚有在吧台上打节奏的，不是么？”鼓手情绪暧昧不明地凑近他，呼吸打在李天泽脸侧，后者腕部的血管被细细地摩挲着。李天泽瞬间感到信息素警铃大作，掩盖腺体的颈部也如同被钳制住，压抑又无助。

“你别……放开我。”李天泽体内的情欲不自觉地蒸腾起来，仅经历过一次发情期的他陷入了近乎绝望的害怕情绪，颤抖着躲避男人的近一步放肆。

“答应我。”那人变本加厉地含住李天泽的耳垂舔弄，轻咬一下又面无表情地退开。“嗯？”淡漠的声线完美地契合了鼓手凛冽的雪松气息。

“好……好。”被撩拨的欲望烧灼全身，李天泽深知alpha对omega与生俱来的控制力若爆棚开足以让他丧命。呜咽着挣脱开男人的桎梏，目光低垂着，眼尾泛红。

 

02

鼓手得到应允也就不再强迫他，放了手让李天泽虚靠在自己身上。抬眼看到主唱从后台出来走向吧台这里，不由分说地拾起鼓棒握住李天泽的手迎上去。李天泽不敢再有多一丝的反抗，遵循社会阶层的规矩都是为了活命而已。

“三爷，”鼓手揽着李天泽在主唱面前站定，李天泽不知所措的样子惹得敖子逸心酥酥麻麻地痒，“乖顺的omega.”他暗自在心里打下了标签，面上倒是端着身份一言不发地点了点头。示意马嘉祺带李天泽去后台抽空练两分钟。

马嘉祺带人到后台的键盘前，自己抻开了腿坐在沙发扶手上。“对不起啊，之前吵到你了。”

李天泽听到那人突如其来的莫名致歉，一霎时没反应过来，只怔怔地看着马嘉祺。马嘉祺不好意思地偏过了头，原本低沉地嗓音褪去了情欲还夹杂着少年感，“三爷的民谣很享受，但是重金属惹得你不舒服了，是嘛？”

 

“是。”李天泽尽量顺意鼓手的态度措辞，试探着毫不避讳地承认。

“那，《白桦林》？”马嘉祺盘着腿坐直了询问李天泽的意见，不再似之前那般冷漠，放轻了声音反而多了份温柔。

“这……可以嘛？”李天泽这会儿心里还思索着前刻喧闹的氛围。

“没什么可不可以，我们唱什么就是什么。至于那些扭曲着的露骨肉体，他们没得选，不喜欢就走啊。”马嘉祺满是无所谓的神色，舞台以外的一切都与他无关。

“哎？你叫什么啊。”

“李天泽。”

“好。”

 

03

敖子逸安排着其他人把台上的乐器一应整合好位置，扬扬手让乐队成员依次上场。

“来，”马嘉祺引着李天泽站在他身侧，指节落在琴键上，黑白分明。注意到李天泽微微颤动的阖长睫毛，到底是不忍心地想说点什么帮他宽心。思来想去只有“以前试过嘛？”

李天泽站在人前略显不安，却也不敢深呼吸。马嘉祺温和的询问传来无形中让他感到安心。“没有。”漆黑的鸦翅投下小片的阴影。

“没关系，这是你喜欢的慢节奏。”马嘉祺坐在架子鼓前，应着伴奏收了鼓棒，接过敖子逸递过来的话筒。

李天泽在紧张之际清晰地听到了敖子逸在话筒前，压低了声音喊他身旁的鼓手，“马嘉祺。”

马嘉祺。

嘉祺。

 

“在最后的时段里，今晚将以《白桦林》为结束。”

“静静的村庄飘着白的雪，阴霾的天空下鸽子飞翔……”敖子逸手抚上话筒，少了压抑的重金属感，逐渐沉溺进前苏联的战争中去。李天泽算是熟悉《白桦林》的歌词，指尖在琴键上演奏时也能断断续续跟着敖子逸哼几句。

一直以来，马嘉祺是极少唱歌的，相较而言还是鼓棒的手感更适合他。今天的《白桦林》，大概是敖子逸继乐队重组而来，第一次听见马嘉祺唱歌时的声线。其实在马嘉祺主动找他来意欲要话筒时，就很是意外了。

 

04

《白桦林》终了，也是今晚乐队的演奏场落幕，照例要做是恭敬的鞠躬与感谢。工作人员看到敖子逸的眼神，会意地主动上前收拾场地。

马嘉祺牵住李天泽的手，拖去包厢不肯放开。在角落处不由分说地把他捞进怀中，手抚上腰际探入。“你干什么！？”李天泽茫然地跟着马嘉祺退场，马嘉祺反常的举止让他所有的理智又被恐惧所重新占据，张皇地想要退开黏着在自己身前的那个人。马嘉祺不作回答，咬着牙听李天泽害怕过度的哭闹，手上也愈发用力地抚摸他。李天泽的衬衫被掀起了大半，小腹彻底暴露在微凉的空气中。清冽的雪松味从马嘉祺体内爆发出来，四散包围着李天泽，李天泽难以摆脱，不由自主地短促呼吸着，手紧紧攥着抵在马嘉祺肩上。“唔……”李天泽这时才真正感到信息素躁动地燃烧和散发，甜腻的奶油味充斥着狭小的空间，马嘉祺毫不留情地侵略进李天泽每一寸细嫩的肌肤，滚烫的指尖四处游走流连。香甜的奶油气息几乎折磨着马嘉祺受蛊惑而失了智，辗转吻着李天泽，忍不住将舌尖探入，舔过李天泽的贝齿，以模仿性交的姿势划过喉头，勾得怀中的人阵阵战栗。李天泽站不稳身子，任由马嘉祺抱着他肆意索取，过于浓烈的信息素纠缠在一起，彻底摧毁了李天泽最后对马嘉祺的一点抗拒。马嘉祺感到李天泽迷迷糊糊地主动把舌头喂进了自己嘴里，使他得以在李天泽口中掠取扫荡。

李天泽下颌处的津液被马嘉祺细细舔尽，双臂顺从地环住那人。一吻结束李天泽脱力地靠在马嘉祺肩上小口地喘息，唇部烧得嫣红，偏偏他还用手按揉着李天泽的唇珠。

马嘉祺托住李天泽腿根处将他面对着抱起，李天泽突然失去了支撑点，惊呼一声把双腿缠上男人的腰际。马嘉祺痴迷地舔舐着李天泽后颈的那处，稍显鼓胀的腺体持续散发着奶油的芳馨，一手深入胸口上部抚弄着肉粒，无章法地揪起又肆意揉捏，李天泽的乳头很快因充血而更加胀大挺立。

“宝贝，你好香。”马嘉祺在李天泽颈后喷洒的炙热气息让李天泽恐惧不已，“别逃，让我闻闻。”马嘉祺大力地箍住李天泽，把他抵在沙发里欺身压上去。害怕被标记，害怕被占据。“放了我……求你了求你不要…”李天泽闷声求饶的哭腔被马嘉祺死死压在肩窝里。马嘉祺只是安抚性地舔了舔那一处软肉，放松了禁锢着的压制。李天泽眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉，感激地上前舔咬马嘉祺的喉结，侧头乖巧地吮吸它。马嘉祺贪恋地享受着李天泽此时此刻的撒娇感。

 

05

马嘉祺趁着身上那人逐渐卸下防备的空档，悄悄摸索着李天泽下体，李天泽正吸吮地上瘾，突然感到金属扣被解开，裤子被马嘉祺不留情面地褪至踝骨，李天泽挣扎着要推开马嘉祺，信息素更是不受控制地泄出，马嘉祺彻底丧失了所谓的理智。雪松混杂着奶油的香甜刺激得李天泽下体不住地分泌出透明的粘稠液体，后穴小幅度地张合着，omega的本体让他对alpha有了最原始的生理反应。

马嘉祺手抚上李天泽的腿间，揉弄着那一处。李天泽失神地靠在他怀里，颤抖着感受马嘉祺的爱抚。体液渗出打湿了内裤，马嘉祺刚抬手勾住李天泽的内裤边沿，怀中的人立刻哭闹起来，害怕地把自己妄图裹紧沙发中，瑟缩着夹紧了双腿哑着嗓子流泪。马嘉祺固执地想要控制住他，双手尽力要分开他的腿。李天泽拼命地护着自己，眼泪不住地流下，“我不要，求你了……”现在的李天泽除了求饶其他什么话也想不到。

“乖，我会轻一点。”马嘉祺也不恼，放软了态度哄他。“宝贝，听话。”“不，不。”李天泽似是反感马嘉祺再近一步地触摸他的下体，一个劲儿往沙发深处后退，从最初的抽抽噎噎渐渐有了情绪失控的趋向。“下面，不要……”李天泽紧抱着自己，一手执着地推拒着马嘉祺下一步的靠近。

马嘉祺心中莫名有了烦躁和不甘的情绪，用了狠劲掰开他紧闭着的双腿，以蛮力褪下他的内裤。展现在他眼前的不止是李天泽泛着水光的性器，还有，类似花穴的粉嫩入口，同后穴一样汩汩地淌着水。李天泽看着马嘉祺震惊的神情，所有的酸涩与羞耻一起涌上心头，然后马嘉祺听到了李天泽近乎绝望的哭喊声。

 

06

马嘉祺只是单纯地以为李天泽不接受自己过于冲动的爱意，没想到自己强行的举止竟会揭开他如此隐私的秘密。他单膝跪在沙发边沿，一手撑在李天泽的膝上，一时慌了心神，愧疚自责懊恼的心绪接二连三的涌上来。

“宝贝，对不起。”马嘉祺凑低了身子向李天泽张开怀抱，李天泽低着头紧紧贴着沙发靠背，由着眼泪不自主地砸落。“对不起。”马嘉祺近乎哀求地想触碰李天泽，却只得小心地拂去他下颌处摇摇欲坠的泪水。“你都看到了，”李天泽过度用嗓让现在自己不太能正常地发声，只能保持音高在稍低的层次，李天泽尽全力闭了闭眼，推开马嘉祺的手重新把自己团在一起，“我是双性人。”

“对不起。我……”马嘉祺突然体会到了之前那个竭尽全力向自己求饶的李天泽有多么无助。

“马嘉祺，你觉得我恶心嘛？”李天泽唤着马嘉祺，失了神采的目光却落在别处。

“我……没有。”

“呵。”

 

07

包厢里一处火星明明灭灭，打火机被把玩地咔嗒作响，李天泽面无表情地盯着马嘉祺摸过烟吞云吐雾。男人瘦削的踝骨锐利而干净，视线直直落下去就能看尽露出的那一截。马嘉祺想退让地闭上眼等下体热浪消散，李天泽几分钟前近似恐惧状态的哭闹惹得他心疼，可黑暗更明晰地勾勒出欲望，ALPHA血肉里的天性不允许他就此听命放手。指节搭着掸掉一点点灰烬物，换上不带任何妥协意味的神色。

 

猎物挣扎至遍体鳞伤也终究要输给枪。

 

李天泽高热的后穴饥渴地收缩着，黏腻湿滑的液体已无力去控制，打湿了股间，又有一部分流泻出。他难耐地蹭了蹭下体，尚在发情期的情绪感官在被动放大，空气中持续弥漫的是征服者浓烈的烟草和若有若无的雪松香，男人锋利的下颌线无意识地模糊起来，只觉得烧昏了理智，他深知OMEGA对本体的生理反应除了屈从便别无他法，欲望又和酒精肆意掺混在一起，叫嚣着要撕裂理智。试探地缓缓释放出甜腻的信息素，目光毫不避讳地聚焦在马嘉祺腿间的鼓胀。野性大概是骨子里就生出来的，趴底了凑近那人，柔软的腰肢带着背部塌陷下去，引得后面不由自主地张开了一个小口。李天泽直截了当地夺过了余下的小半支烟，失望地看见马嘉祺对上来的眸子里没有半分愠色，他也索性就着这暧昧不明的姿势把烟含入口中，作势主动等着男人下一步动作。

 

马嘉祺自知是自己对不起李天泽在先，这会儿看来李天泽似乎又想尝到些甜头，踌躇半晌于是讨好地顺着他的意轻啄一下嘴角，未了想分开时，居然也触到李天泽柔软的舌尖。李天泽觉得是自己重新起意勾引马嘉祺不成，本也意犹未尽地舔舔刚吻过的地方，谁知竟有了意外收获。最后一点烟谁也没在乎，被随手抛弃了滚落在地上。李天泽抚上马嘉祺的喉结，“马嘉祺，你觉得我恶心嘛？”他又一次揭开了这块伤疤，但这次语气平静，听来全然是心甘情愿。慵懒的京腔恰到好处地遮掩了李天泽实际焦灼的内心。马嘉祺不作任何回应，仅是顺着李天泽的手背摸上去，与他指间紧扣在一起。

 

08

“天泽，天泽”马嘉祺埋在他的颈间，细密地舔咬着小野猫的喉结，尽量放缓了力道去让他舒服，含糊不清地唤李天泽的名字想拖着他沦陷这场性事。尖利的虎牙磕在锁骨上，疼得李天泽不安地要躲闪开，马嘉祺却不讲道理地把李天泽狠压在身下，饥饿的困兽尝到了鲜红而粘稠的铁锈味，贪吃的意味一触即发。单手托着李天泽的后颈，舌尖辗转流连着追击甜丝丝的腺体。李天泽颈间被舔得水光一片，双手稍稍施力捏压上马嘉祺的肩部，马嘉祺会意地重新转战胸口，先前硬起的乳头依旧红润诱人，白皙的胸肉衬着红缨被含入口中，“嗯……嗯”李天泽忍不住舒服地呻吟出声，主动把马嘉祺抱得更紧，暗暗挺着身子要给男人送出更多。马嘉祺松开与李天泽相扣的那只手，抬眼欣赏他沉溺的样子，努力反复舔吃着两处肉粒，又卷入舌中吸吮，啧啧作响的水声不断回绕在两人之间。马嘉祺勾得李天泽只知享受着胸口的爱意，另一边则顺着李天泽平坦的小腹摸下去，若有若离的触碰最终以摸上那花穴而告终。

 

李天泽还是对尚处于陌生人身份的马嘉祺心存余悸，惊呼一声夹紧了双腿，可这反而让马嘉祺的指腹深埋进了那里，李天泽张皇失措地紧咬着唇，那人明眼看着他害怕又羞耻，偏偏愈加作恶地拨弄着分开穴口的软肉。湿黏的液体包裹着马嘉祺的指节，促使他一点点地探入更多。身下的李天泽不住地颤抖着身体，从未被外人窥探过的私处被揭露让他无所适从，呜咽着拿手臂挡住了眼，视线昏暗了大半后索性彻底紧闭，马嘉祺不由分说地打开了李天泽两条长腿，身体挤进他两腿之间，看着李天泽这么全身祭献似的顺从躺着。

 

“天泽啊”马嘉祺安抚地吻上他，试图缓解不住收缩的下体的压迫感，语气上是心疼，可手在花穴中只是持续性地开发。湿滑温热的内里紧密地吸附着他的手指，马嘉祺深觉难以再忍受这高密度的紧致感，“来，坐起来，”李天泽听到男人的话语几乎是下意识照做，起身直面的目光所及不偏不倚是马嘉祺鼓胀的性器，“把他拿出来。”马嘉祺单手揉捏着李天泽嫣红的左耳，命令道。

裤链被李天泽颤抖着拉开，那物隔着布料都几乎要烫到他，明显硬起的一团毫不避讳地挺立在李天泽面前，马嘉祺抚摸着他的头，带他更凑近这里。李天泽小心翼翼地舔上去，涎水打湿了阴茎外包着的内裤，小口隔着内裤咬那里，整个吃进去了马嘉祺的龟头，圆润的形状和直挺的柱身强撑开了他口腔。“嗯……唔”李天泽尽力显得乖巧，满足的充实感让他想全身心去讨好这个男人。

 

马嘉祺盯着李天泽的发旋，炙热的物件在他口中不断挺弄抽插着，不免心痒得难受，掌心附上李天泽的发顶，“脱掉。”

李天泽细细地“嗯”了一声，扯着内裤边褪向下方，粗大的硬物就弹了出来。“唔……马嘉祺，”李天泽黏黏糊糊的声音一下下撩拨着马嘉祺，握着那里撸动起来又凑上前亲吻男人的阴茎，“天泽可以吃这里嘛？”微微歪头看着站立着的人，不知死活地试探。“可以，都给天泽吃。”马嘉祺喉咙中翻涌着粗重的喘息声，身下小孩无辜的注视实在诱惑，太想自己忍不住就这么肆意冲撞着占据他。李天泽如愿得到应允，难耐地把自己的性器夹紧在双腿间磨蹭，跪低一些整个吃进去马嘉祺的，小手托起下面两个饱胀的囊袋抚摸揉搓着。舌头包围着茎身，尽心舔到每一处，“哥哥，舒服么？”

马嘉祺被“哥哥”的称呼引得难以自持，实是感到呼吸一滞 ，声音低哑地回应李天泽说“舒服。”李天泽满心的欢喜，如同接到了莫大的奖励，更加卖力地服侍着这一根。从根部舔上来吃到顶部，再从另一侧下去，整根肉棒湿淋淋的，粗硬的东西涨得他难受得要命。自己的阴茎也挺立着，直直地戳向上方，马眼也兴奋地吐着水。“不了天泽，我想肏你。”马嘉祺注意到李天泽自己暗地里磨蹭着下体，于是拒绝了李天泽更多的主动，只觉情欲烧起来毁灭了所有的理智，想肏他，只有这疯狂的念头在意识中鲜活着。

李天泽不舍地吞咽下铃口渗出的一点猩咸液体，自己丝毫未在意到侧脸沾上的淫糜水渍，舌尖探出舔一下唇，回味着马嘉祺的味道。

 

09

“我没有润滑剂，所以，你愿意让我从前面进去嘛？”

 

马嘉祺说是询问的语气，手下却已经向娇嫩的花穴探去，轻轻拿手指抽插着，感受内壁一张一合地收缩吞吃。“嗯……愿意。”李天泽眼尾泛红，被马嘉祺折磨地不敢再有反抗的话语，身体深处更是不知廉耻地流着水，渴望着无章法至暴力的侵入。

滚烫的阴茎抵在红润的穴口，看着硕大的龟头缓缓揉开娇艳的花朵，粗长的柱身插进那个湿润的甬道，直至整根埋入。李天泽强忍着泪水接纳马嘉祺进入到他身体里来，委屈地环住身上男人，指腹狠压的位置有些泛白，终究不舍得将指甲嵌入他的肩膀。马嘉祺的腹肌和李天泽的小腹紧贴在一起，隐隐触得到性器在腹中勾勒出的形状。李天泽痛得腿根都在发颤，狭窄的内里像是被强制捅破后撕裂开了一般。

“我轻一点。”马嘉祺难得温柔下来，细细舔吻着李天泽耳侧的泪水去安慰他，李天泽抱着马嘉祺的后颈喘息着放松自己去适应外物的入侵，手腕处蹭了几蹭更是紧紧搂住他，不一会儿腰后的双腿也缠绕地更为紧密。马嘉祺怕伤着他，不敢轻举妄动，一味辗转缠绵地吻着李天泽的唇。“痒……”情欲蒸腾间突然听到李天泽细若蚊呐的命令，马嘉祺张开眼盯着李天泽，从喉咙中挤压出单音节的“嗯？”

 

“你……动一下。”李天泽不好意思地轻咳，穴里猛地收缩了一下，这次更细小的请求倒让马嘉祺听了个真切。

“遵命，我的宝贝儿。”是北方音里，万分温柔而宠溺的宝贝儿。

马嘉祺听命缓缓摆动起下体，紧致的花穴和粗大的性器热情地相互摩擦着，渴望性爱喂养的的身体身体第一次被开发就食髓知味，不知餍足地包裹吞吃着。“嗯……啊……啊”李天泽热情的肉穴贪婪地缠绕着他，马嘉祺的的龟头被死死吮吸着，不受控制地大力顶弄了几下小孩的湿热。“啊啊啊，不……不”李天泽被马嘉祺突如其来的凶狠刺激到，硬直的肉刃还是让他好疼。委屈的泪水接二连三地滚落，可怜地抽抽噎噎着向马嘉祺讨饶。“真的疼？”马嘉祺看着李天泽的流着泪点头，赶忙抱歉地搂紧怀里的人，改为轻柔的抽动，延长了时间让李天泽去感受它。

 

小孩体味着马嘉祺的心疼，躺在身下任由马嘉祺顶弄，双腿还微微痉挛着，身体深处对性欲的本能促使他渐渐对这场性事上了瘾，轻叫着更大限度地打开身体迎合马嘉祺，扭着腰把性器一寸寸地往里吃，配合着马嘉祺贯穿他。

“既然宝宝接纳我了，那……”马嘉祺边说边稍起身向外抽着性器，“嗯嗯？？”李天泽不知所措地看到马嘉祺要离开他，后穴立刻绞紧了要挽留。马嘉祺执意褪出他的身体，但龟头仍抵在松软的穴口，俯身亲了他一下，捏着他胸口硬起来的两粒，大力地冲撞进紧窒的小穴，“啊啊啊啊啊啊——嗯——好大啊”李天泽完全被近乎失了智的操控着蹂躏，两条腿大张着曲起，被迫用自己的脆弱去讨好马嘉祺放肆的索取，前后两个穴口都湿的一塌糊涂。

马嘉祺顺着李天泽的脖子一路吸到锁骨下方，斑斑驳驳的痕迹格外扎眼，“马嘉祺……你别弄了”李天泽难以接受这酥酥麻麻的挑逗，思绪被马嘉祺带着游离在欲望崩溃的边沿，下身的阴茎被马嘉祺握在手里，就着后穴被操弄的速度撸动，言语求饶，身体却死死纠缠着，“哥哥，我好饿啊——快点”马嘉祺疯了一样狠命把性器捅进李天泽的身体里，把他压在身下操得汁水四溅。

李天泽软着腰射出了几股白浊，悉数被马嘉祺接到了手中。见他把手递到自己唇边，李天泽乖乖凑过去舔吃几口，湿软的小猫舌头扫过马嘉祺干燥的掌心。马嘉祺看着他吃下几口，抽回手要自己尝尝李天泽的味道。李天泽强撑着酸软的腰肢抬手抱住马嘉祺的小臂，“不要……脏。”李天泽红着脸阻止住马嘉祺抬起的手，说完后又慌乱地低下头。“宝贝儿不脏，我想吃。”马嘉祺左手插入李天泽的发间，半诱哄着拉近了两人间的距离，与他鼻尖相对，两人都附上了薄薄一层汗。李天泽的指腹摩挲着马嘉祺肘关节处的骨骼，不要退让地摇摇头。马嘉祺手向下滑，贴在李天泽的后背上，猛地捞他入怀里。唇舌贴着李天泽通红的耳朵摩擦几下，两人之间分外紧密地距离让李天泽无处可逃，黏腻的涎水声舔舐着掌心的精液直白地传入了李天泽耳中。

 

“我……对不起”李天泽靠在马嘉祺怀中，向下摸到马嘉祺的手，再一次十指紧扣在一起，气息显得有气无力。“怎么了？为什么道歉？”马嘉祺侧头去亲李天泽的腺体，甜腻的信息素一直萦绕在房间里不曾散去，但总觉得……这甜度不都。

“因为——我的那个”李天泽害羞地把头往马嘉祺肩部埋了埋，刚刚马嘉祺咽下他的精液还让他有些歉疚，虽说是他主动的，归根结底还有些抱歉。

“舒服了么？”马嘉祺把他往怀里紧了紧，咬着小孩耳尖。

“马嘉祺，你挺坏的。”李天泽没直接回答，这会儿舒服过了就有点气鼓鼓的，甚至故作不满地扬手要打马嘉祺。

“嗯？哎你等一下。你是怎么知道的，我叫马嘉祺。”马嘉祺从李天泽第一次开口叫他时就疑惑，一直疑惑到现在。

“啊……唱《白桦林》之前，三爷给你话筒前叫了你。”

“啧……”马嘉祺微眯起眼，“那会儿还没说几句话呢，你就在观察我了？再说我怎么坏了啊。”

“我……不小心听见的。说你坏是因为，你趁着我发情期放信息素啊，哼。”李天泽拿食指戳戳马嘉祺的脸。

“可是，你倒是也挺爽的啊。”马嘉祺并不想放过他，故作正经地挑挑眉。

“呵……”

 

10

“还想要么？”马嘉祺抱着李天泽摸了几分钟，下体隐隐又有抬头的迹象，起身含住李天泽乳粒撕咬，唇齿间染上的尽是暧昧的词调。“唔……想”李天泽原本想拒绝，可周身都被马嘉祺控制着，肆意释放的信息素使自己倍感绝望。

“我们，玩点别的吧。嗯？”不等李天泽考虑就自顾自摸过手机拨通了一个号码，“三爷，在哪呢？”

 

11

“！？”李天泽还在思索着“玩”的含义，突然听到马嘉祺这“三爷”的称呼，突然格外心慌，害怕这人又是想了什么法子来折腾自己。

“嗯？嘉祺啊，我在车库。”敖子逸的车库离酒吧不远，大概五百米左右的距离，“啧，你完事儿了？”敖子逸调笑着吸了口烟。

“承蒙三爷理解。”马嘉祺也持着不正经的姿态回应着敖子逸，也早是知道晚点车厂会有人来验车，原本要马嘉祺带人过去，结果谁知就这么遇上了李天泽。敖子逸看着马嘉祺动机不纯，末场结束就清了人，还掩饰性地洒了大半的香水试图掩盖些信息素的气息。三爷嘛，这么多年的交情，总能早早打点好任何事。

 

“三爷，其实我给您打这电话，是想给你看看李天泽——。”马嘉祺后几个字咬得慢，虽不太明白，但敖子逸还是觉察出哪里不对。这边李天泽死咬着唇要扑倒马嘉祺身上抢手机，他对他们的对话充满了不知名的恐惧感。

 

12

两人没多拖延，简单说了两句就挂断了。马嘉祺按灭了屏幕，又要把李天泽紧紧抱住，仿佛刚什么也没有发生。李天泽是又气又怕，挣扎着不要马嘉祺碰，刚硬撑着沙发扶手站起就猛然腿软地跌回马嘉祺身前，这下子被自己造的，他们身体间匹配得更加严丝合缝。

 

“马嘉祺你他妈……”李天泽到底还是委屈大过了生气，话没说完就哽咽着要哭。“天泽，别怪我啊天泽，我想要你舒服。”马嘉祺不怎么会哄人，只得慌里慌张地替李天泽擦眼泪。

“你……啊!”李天泽刚想开口反驳，后穴就猝不及防地被插入了一段指节，比前端更明显的疼痛感逼得他含泪高叫出声。“omega在发情的话，仅靠一次性交很难度过这个期限的，天泽又是两套性器官，总得多享受一次啊。”马嘉祺果然如李天泽先前抱怨的那样坏，指节在后穴搅弄着还不忘放雪松的味道引诱他。

 

“而且啊……我的天泽是有子宫的，是不是啊？”

 

13

“很抱歉，因为一些私事，我们今晚不得不早些结束营业。希望各位已尽兴。”伴奏的尾音还未结束，敖子逸坐在那只单手扣着吉他弦，微微欠身算是送客。没多再顾忌场地中人群的反应，敖子逸拢了拢领口在微信里敲下了回复的消息。狂欢过后冷静下来，身体的感官似乎也在逐步苏醒，浮尘中混杂着各式各样的香水和信息素的气息，鼻腔里被迫灌满了复杂的味道实在惹得人不好受。男人瘦削挺拔的身形在李天泽的视野中顿了片刻，聚光追着那人消失在台下。敖子逸起身令人拖了音响设备在练习室里一一归置好，片刻后又挥手示意工作人员关闭整个场内的电闸，一时黑暗中只得辨认出几个“安全出口”的幽幽绿光。

 

“三爷，他们还在里……”跟随着敖子逸向门口车那里走去的几个人里，突然谁想起了刚才半搂着李天泽去包间里的马嘉祺，这看着敖子逸有要锁门走人的意思，实是免不了个提醒。

“谁？啥？赶紧走，车厂今儿来人呢，还在这操心别人的事。”敖子逸听到这毫不避讳的话语心中不免一惊，手里暗自握着的香水也差点砸落在地上，故意数落了两句，引得人注意力都放在了待会儿的验车一事上。他敖子逸多熟悉马嘉祺啊，怎么会没注意到那人的心思。

“咳……你们先过去看看人在不在，我再检查一下都收拾好了没。”敖子逸把手指插入发丝间揉弄了几下，稍长的部分垂下来扫过眼前试图掩盖着什么，边说着边放慢了脚步，等着他们陆陆续续从自己身边错过去。“啧，马嘉祺你这个……哎雪松味儿浓成这样也是挺腻人。”敖子逸就着手机上手电筒的光亮目送着几个人走远，小心地打开两盏壁灯，放轻了脚步声缓缓在包厢门口至整个场地间移动，角角落落都没放过，直至香水味全然在身周弥漫开来，不知不觉地液体就少了大半瓶。

“日哦。”敖子逸掂了掂手里这轻飘的触感，立在原地暗骂了一声，屋里李天泽难以自抑的啜泣声突然击透门板直直撞进了敖子逸的耳中。猛然间从熏人的香氛气味中清醒过来，晕晕乎乎觉地没注意方向，这会儿面前正是那俩人待的包间，敖子逸觉得自己颈间突如其来一阵痒意。

“这特么……自求多福吧。”敖子逸随手把香水瓶立在了柜台间，无端庆幸起自己是个ALPHA，虽说发情期也难受，但好歹不受其他ALPHA的影响和压制。

 

14

 

敖子逸拨弄着门锁犹豫半晌，最终还是只象征性地挂上了。赶了几步追上离开的人，夜晚里的谈话声总被不受控制地放大，新招来做工的甚至在敖子逸看到都要算孩子，对什么实物都满含热情。敖子逸走在队伍的最后，视线里晃过的是他们早些年的样子，和现在身前的人万般相似，心里则琢磨着酒吧里留下那俩的事，“谁知道折腾到多晚，明天早点来吧，嗯我偷偷来。”

该怎么说敖子逸呢，他大概是个偏工作型的人，相比起情绪和倦意，一直以来秉承的都是工作为大。可是本也对来人没什么兴趣和好感，在简单地点头握手，加以礼貌性地寒暄两句过后，敖子逸毫不犹豫地调出了车库的行车记录，每一辆车的信息都按文件分类码得整整齐齐。验车的人存下了各自要的一部分资料后便分散开到各个部分去，敖子逸扔了本书遮在脸上，重新把身体摆成在车上的样子。验车的整个流程倒不用他顾忌多少，自己在这撑个场就成。

15

约摸过了有半小时多，手机传来了细微的震动，来电界面上明晃晃的“嘉祺”。敖子逸四下看了看没什么人注意到他这里，带这些疑惑按下了接听键。那端的语气不出所料是男人吃饱喝足的慵懒感，似乎，又隐隐掺杂了些兴奋。

“三爷，在哪呢？”是马嘉祺突如其来的关心和模糊不清的李天泽的声音。

“嗯？嘉祺啊，我在车库。”敖子逸观察着不远处忙碌的人群，抚起刘海往后撩了两把，露出光洁的额头。电波中时而透露出李天泽猫儿般的轻哼，撩拨着敖子逸的耳膜。两人大概是尚处在高潮后的温存阶段，不再是之前放肆的浪叫，只有小声的欲拒还迎，还有马嘉祺舔弄李天泽肌肤时故意制造出的黏腻水声。“啧，你完事儿了？”敖子逸问得语气轻巧，身体却莫名烧了团邪火，猛吸了一大口烟想平复下愈烧愈烈的燥热感。

“承蒙三爷理解。”干燥的手掌不住地在白皙的腰侧游走，李天泽小巧圆润的耳垂被马嘉祺含着，不时感受到牙尖在恶意地咬他，“嗯……嗯……”马嘉祺的抚弄太过舒适又色情，喉咙里泄出难以自抑的呻吟，身体完全受制于身边的这个人多少会消磨些安全感，马嘉祺手下刚经历过酣畅淋漓性爱的他不住地微微颤抖，小兽般地呜咽一声彻底钻入那人的怀抱。

马嘉祺轻笑着把李天泽搂抱地更紧，下颌蹭着小孩的颈窝，竟也带了点撒娇的意味。

“三爷，其实我给您打这电话，是想给你看看李天泽——”李天泽没怎么注意马嘉祺的话，还黏黏糊糊地仰着头讨亲，男人也宠溺地低头啄他的唇，而后探出一点舌尖舔一下，马嘉祺这端顾忌着三爷的通话，后几个字特意咬得很慢，拖带了些长音。

李天泽如大梦初醒般突然意识到话中的别有意味，挣扎着要逃离马嘉祺怀抱的禁锢，伸长了手臂要抢夺他的手机。马嘉祺大力地紧扣住李天泽的手腕，骨节分明的手指捏着腕间，硬生生压出了红痕，两个人就这么僵持着，“马嘉祺！你！”李天泽被男人喷洒出的灼热呼吸刺激得难受，率先大力地挣脱开他的压制，死咬着下唇不看他，滚烫的泪水溢满了酸胀的眼眶，委屈，又害怕。

 

16

马嘉祺没什么心思再与敖子逸通话，那人约摸也知道了自己现在是陷入了什么局面，简单应和了两句就挂断了。手机被毫不疼惜地丢弃，直砸在大理石的台面。马嘉祺直立着身子盯着李天泽的眼睛微微挑眉，俨然是居高临下的征服者。李天泽自知生理本质不如马嘉祺，也早就被折腾地脱了力，这会儿只得泄气地瘫软在马嘉祺的身下，腿间还挤进了马嘉祺跪着的单膝，这人的膝骨还正好死不死地顶着他那里。赤诚相对的两个人前几分钟尚且还耳鬓厮磨地说着情话，转脸竟成了捕食者和猎物。

马嘉祺不敢多招惹这小野猫，对上他茫然无措神情只觉得可爱，心软得一塌糊涂，忍不住俯下身紧紧把他抱住。李天泽还处在受惊吓的状态中没回过神，现在的马嘉祺无疑是他极大的恐惧来源，强撑着酸软的身体扶上沙发想离开，却怎奈双腿全然无力，腿间还在似有似无地流出黏腻的透明体液，这糟糕的现状完全不如他的意。

“马嘉祺你他妈……”委屈得吧嗒吧嗒落泪的李天泽禁不住脱出而出了脏话要控诉他，马嘉祺手足无措地哄着李天泽不要哭，手下摸进李天泽的股间探入后穴，“你……啊！”没有任何润滑的指尖猛地刺入，逼得李天泽尖叫出声，眼泪彻底不再受自己的控制。

“宝宝，宝宝”马嘉祺小力地咬着李天泽的耳垂轻轻摇动，湿热的舌头沿着耳根舔上他的耳廓轻柔地卷动着，手指缓缓地钻入下体抽动，按压着紧紧吸附着他的肠道内壁，引起李天泽一阵阵紧缩，渐渐堕入情欲的深渊。

马嘉祺凑近他看似温和地说出“子宫”这个词时，李天泽体味到了心脏骤停的感觉，不可置信地看着他，惊恐的滋味争先恐后地涌上心头。面色惨白的他让马嘉祺心中愈发坚定了想要彻底得到他的欲望，李天泽颤颤巍巍地起身环住马嘉祺讨饶，挺立的鼻尖贴上他的，那人温润的眸子里只浸泡着他的样子。

“马嘉祺，不可以。”

“为什么？”

视线全然相撞在一起，李天泽的恐惧占据了大半的理智，后背上生出了一层细密的汗，心里没底气去面对马嘉祺，想逃离，又想求他放过自己。

马嘉祺明知故问的姿态太过明显，自己并不想要个什么回答，只是想狠狠欺负他。

“射在里面……”李天泽躲避开马嘉祺的注视，低下头说了半句话又小心地深吸了一口气。

“会怀孕？嗯？”马嘉祺捏住他的下颌逼迫他与自己对视，看着李天泽鸦翅般的睫毛轻轻颤动，竟泛起了些许舍不得。

“嗯……。”李天泽近乎所有的秘密都被这个男人的威胁所破，一霎时涣散了防备，成了被抽取掉一切的无生命体。

“好，我知道了。乖。”马嘉祺缓和了态度，温柔地揉弄了两下李天泽饱满的唇珠，舌尖探入李天泽口中去找寻他的吮吸着。大概是马嘉祺的温柔太能让李天泽所受用，忘记了挣扎只一味顺从地任马嘉祺锁在怀里肆意索取，接过他口中的津液相交换。

17

李天泽原本沉浸在马嘉祺的温柔里吻得动情，花穴的小口处却悄然抵上了一根炽热的硬物，片刻后毫不怜惜地直插进他的身体里，突如其来的酸胀感勾得李天泽大腿根部不受控制地颤抖着。

肠道紧紧绞着马嘉祺的滚烫的性器，平摊的小腹上稍凸显出了一根的轮廓，李天泽疼得快要背过气去，双臂紧缠着马嘉祺的后颈发抖。马嘉祺俯身含住李天泽胸口左侧的红缨，刚从体内抽出的手指摸上李天泽的唇，沾有腥味的液体被充分地抹开，“水还真多，舔掉。”马嘉祺简单了当的命令让处于被动地位的李天泽不容抗拒，只得仔仔细细地舔吃干净。难耐的呻吟溢出嘴角，胸口酥酥麻麻的爽意传遍四肢百骸。

马嘉祺突然感受到怀中的人主动挺起了胸部往自己口中送，“马嘉祺，我好涨。”李天泽近乎丧失了意识地求救于马嘉祺帮他缓解欲望，“涨？”马嘉祺咬着那一点点肉粒，另一手揉着乳头的红晕处。“有……有奶。”

李天泽带着哭腔把这最后的防线拆毁，微凉的手覆上马嘉祺的手背，握着两根手指主动揉按着他的乳头。“吸一下，求你。”李天泽被折磨得眼尾泛红，可怜巴巴地乞求着马嘉祺。

 

使用过度的花穴早已无法闭合，不断流泻出的湿滑体液弄得两人腿间泥泞不堪，马嘉祺作势要抽出自己的性器，李天泽赶忙夹紧了肠道挽留他，“你别走！”李天泽耷拉着嘴角，眼里掩不住的失落。“乖”马嘉祺抚着他的侧颈，“我想用手把你插出水。”

 

换上的手指触及猩红肉瓣时还被欲求不满地咬着，指节裹着晶亮的粘液进进出出，揉着细软的花核按压，抽插的频率遇愈渐加快，只是含着手指的那里在指尖抽离的刹那喷涌出了大量的爱液。

“啊————！”李天泽眼睁睁看着自己就这么被手指玩弄到了高潮，面色通红地不敢看马嘉祺，抬起手臂遮住眼故意错开他的视线。“宝宝，你这是潮吹了啊。”马嘉祺握着李天泽的手腕露出他的眼睛，满眼调笑的意味。“让开！”李天泽涨红了脸，羞愤地推开身上的人，目光故意落到别处。“那……”马嘉祺沾了一点点分泌出的奶水含入口中，贴着李天泽的唇渡给他，末了舔舔嘴角，“甜么？”

“哼。”小野猫终于是成了乖巧的奶猫。

 

18

敖子逸手搭在门锁上犹豫了半晌，里屋浓郁的情爱气息令人难以招架，尽量小心地推开门走入大厅摸到壁灯，不自觉地单手压上自己后颈处的腺体，“这窒息感。”

敖子逸站在门口闭了闭眼，做了极大的心理准备后轻巧地触上那扇门，包厢没有落锁，是轻轻一推就能饱览肉欲的程度。屋里迎接他的淫糜景色将他的刹那间所有的气血都近乎紊乱，

马嘉祺半躺在沙发上，双手掐着身上人的腰部，李天泽蜷着腿被马嘉祺的性器死死钉着，猩红的小穴在热情地吞吃那根粗大，光裸着的他们紧拥在一起。

敖子逸讶异地张了张嘴想就此退出门去，马嘉祺却自然地冲他挥手示好，尽是一本满足的笑意。李天泽因为马嘉祺抬手的动作而同样的扭身向后看，“啊！”李天泽看到三爷直视着两人的交合处，羞涩地捂住脸直往马嘉祺怀里钻，这一转身逼得肠道裹着马嘉祺的性器偏了些角度，惹得马嘉祺也小声了“嘶”了一声。

“马嘉祺你搞什么！？”敖子逸的语气听来实是不想掺和两人这场已进行到了一半的性事，挑了个靠门边的位置坐下来，摸了支烟点上。

“三爷，来，看看我们宝贝。”

“马嘉祺！”李天泽的声音一下扬高了分贝，手紧攥着想要打他，马嘉祺稳稳地接过他的猫拳，手掌整个包裹住李天泽的放在身侧耐心地哄劝，“我想要你舒服的，嗯？”

敖子逸稍显疑惑地靠近那两人，李天泽股间的穴口尚在一张一合，泛着一点水光，“嗯？没被插入，那……”

马嘉祺挑挑眉看出了敖子逸的疑惑之处，也不多耗着他，主动托着李天泽的臀部起身，把性器从前面退出来，淫水混着精液少了堵塞的物件，大量的涌了出来，顺着腿部悉数淌下。

李天泽被平稳地放在沙发上，大张着双腿靠坐在那里，身体所有春光一览无遗。

“双性？”敖子逸抱臂站在那盯着李天泽的下体，后腰抵着桌面。

“嗯。”李天泽轻声应了他一句，手指不安分地在腿间游走，几次三番想插入。

“有点意思。”敖子逸弯下腰挑起李天泽的下巴，细细打量着小猫的眉眼，“分明是倔强的野猫样啊，马嘉祺你可真行。”

“哪啊，”马嘉祺撑着下颌坐在一旁，侧过头看着小猫把小小的巴掌脸垫放在敖子逸的掌心里，“乖着呢。”全然不顾后背被猫爪挠的红痕还在隐隐作热。

“三爷接受这样的天泽嘛？”李天泽望着敖子逸，眼中盛满渴望。

“这样的天泽，真讨人喜欢。”敖子逸把手在李天泽的下颌处微微磨蹭，继而覆上李天泽的眼睛，遮住他视线里原有的光景，凑近了小口亲一下他。李天泽阖长的睫毛细密地扫过敖子逸的掌心，那处最敏感的中央区域。

李天泽被敖子逸突然地亲密举动惊到，身体瑟缩着向后退了一点，更近了贴上了沙发后背，大张着的腿却依然未合上。

“天泽啊，你不万般抗拒地推开我，就还是愿意的，对么？”敖子逸挺直了身子重新靠了回去，像是早已意料到他有这样的反应，那安抚的笑容里没有半分愠色。

“啊……我”情事以外的挑逗李天泽并不会回应，声线颤抖着，耳尖都染上了红晕。

“三爷，”马嘉祺看了半晌戏突然出声，“这么诱人的宝贝，尝尝嘛？”

 

19

李天泽柔软的腰肢塌陷下去向前微倾，两处膝盖跪在沙发的边沿，手搭上金属扣替他解开，里面微硬的一团轮廓分明。敖子逸勾着内裤边向下拉，蛰伏的物件就弹了出来打在李天泽的脸上，敖子逸略带歉意地揉揉小孩，李天泽倒是很受用地轻轻吻了吻这粗大的一根。阴茎被握在干燥的掌心，缓慢撸动着。硬起形成一个角度的性器直戳在李天泽的视线前，鼓胀的龟头时不时蹭过他的唇边，敖子逸手扶着它，闷哼一声要向前顶入，李天泽笑得眉眼单纯的样子和现实对比过于分明，“宝宝吃了哦。”

说完两手扶上敖子逸胯骨，舔了舔马眼渗出的液体后把龟头吃了进去。小嘴里被敖子逸的物件整个占据满，努力歪着脑袋伸出舌头去舔柱身，脸颊被水光淋漓的阴茎地蹭出一道道痕迹，掌中托着两个囊袋揉弄，细致地舔吮着根部。敖子逸的呼吸渐渐加重，“再含深点。”

“唔唔……嗯”李天泽上瘾一样沉溺在敖子逸的味道里，卖力地伸着舌头绕着肉棒打转，尽力打开喉咙把肉棒吃得更多，从根部舔回到龟头，再顺着另一边吮吸，淡粉色的小舌藏在肉棒周围若隐若现，龟头都快抵到喉咙了外面还剩一点，敖子逸被他伺候地舒服，挺了挺腰往李天泽口中送。“好吃么？”敖子逸手顺着李天泽的发旋揉按，压低了声音问他。李天泽被肉棒的冲撞涨得难受，吐出一整根粗硬的物件咳了两声，乖巧地点点头说“好吃”。

马嘉祺注意到李天泽紧夹着的双腿时不时在磨蹭，好心地蹲在他身侧揉着他的性器替他缓解，从未使用过得粉嫩性器兴奋地吐着水，指腹故意在花穴边打转，引得水源源不断地流出。李天泽被刺激得无力跪稳，泪眼盈盈地扑向敖子逸紧实的小腹。敖子逸赶忙抽出了性器把李天泽接了个满怀，手覆上后背一下下安抚。

 

20

李天泽的情欲随着奶油的香甜气息再一次被燃起，上半身和敖子逸紧贴在一起，无意识地轻哼着主动去蹭男人汗津的胸膛，敖子逸叼着他的喉结嘬出啧啧的水声，暧昧的痕迹肆意在颈间盛开。“我们去床上，嗯？”

“要抱，”李天泽无力地听凭面前的他们摆弄，语气软软地伸出双臂看着两人撒娇，“抱嘛”。

柔软的短发稍显凌乱，享受性爱进程的眉眼竟有些妖冶。“真是黏人。”马嘉祺轻笑一声张开李天泽的腿，揉捏着李浑圆的臀部。“嘉祺哥哥——”李天泽故意拖了点尾音甜甜地叫他，搂着马嘉祺的脖子，主动要把腿盘上那人的腰际。“乖，不急。”马嘉祺分开他的双腿，扶着性器顶在前端的穴口，一点点揉开那一处直至全根没入。李天泽紧张得整个内壁都在剧烈收缩，可不得不说重新被填满的感觉还是格外充实，“啊……哥哥好大啊……”身体里对性爱的渴望再一次被唤醒，他完全由着马嘉祺所占用。

马嘉祺抱着他向楼上走去，明知偌大的酒吧里只有三个人，李天泽还是倍感羞耻，头埋着不敢抬起，男人的肉棒深埋在他的体内，每上一层就往里顶一下。“嗯……嗯……好舒服”李天泽倍感满足地窝在马嘉祺怀里被抱着插，重力作用带着他的花穴次次被顶到深处。

敖子逸先一步打开了二楼房间的门，马嘉祺偏过头亲了一口李天泽，把乖巧的小猫放在床上躺好。

 

21

“天泽，这样凉凉的，喜欢么？”手指蘸取了部分微凉的润滑液按压在后穴，逐渐带动穴口张开，指尖试探性地深入。扩张的过程极为漫长，敖子逸推进得很慢，本也不是用来交合的部位敏感至极，过大的阻力让敖子逸觉得手指要被绞断，只得耐着性子去一点点捅开他的身体。马嘉祺摩挲挑逗着李天泽挺立的乳头，不时嘬两口渗出的奶白色液体，细滑的肌肤也是格外漂亮。敖子逸靠在床头把李天泽背向抱在怀里，双臂从他腰际穿过紧紧搂着，小孩粗喘着气，慢慢向下施力往敖子逸的性器上坐，饱胀硬物的撕裂感比手指来的更甚，绵长的进入过程太过于折磨人，李天泽的泪水打湿了睫毛，小声呜咽着继续用后穴吞吃那根粗长。

李天泽深处层层叠叠的软肉热情地迎上来包裹着敖子逸，敖子逸被被刺激得万分舒服，不受控制地向上深顶了两下。

“啊啊啊——轻……轻一点”眼泪不断从李天泽的眼角滚落，脱力地坐实在敖子逸的腹部，手撑在男人腿上发抖，肉棒任何细微的动作都能带出他极大的反应。敖子逸的性器突然被死死绞紧，努力忍住了精关的欲望起身从背后更紧地搂住他，嘴唇挨着后颈温柔地吻。

“嗯？”李天泽被敖子逸弄得舒服，面前的马嘉祺突然蹲下了身，李天泽不知所措地看着往张合的猩红肉穴里探入舌尖，湿滑的部位很轻易就容纳了马嘉祺，男人的舌尖骚弄着阴核，转着圈地试探着他的敏感之处，，花穴一次次往外流着水。“嗯、嗯、嗯————”李天泽被快感前后夹击着要埋没，痒筋带着酥酥麻麻的感觉抽搐着，后方敖子逸次次的深入顶得他无力反抗，只有叫的份。马嘉祺看时机折磨够了前面，毫不客气地分开小淫猫的双腿猛然顶入。“啊————啊嗯、好棒”李天泽被玩弄了大半天，终于被占领的爽意逼得他一下喷射出了浓稠的精液。马嘉祺被紧致湿热的肉穴夹得头皮发麻，刚一进入就掐着李天泽的腰剧烈地抽插起来，“啊、啊、嗯嗯好舒服”李天泽被两人大力的操弄折腾地完全失了智，挺着腰接纳他们，湿淋淋的肠道彻底被青筋凸起的肉棒操得成了唯一的受力点，李天泽被雪松的凌冽和玫瑰的馨香密不透风地包围着，奶油的味道混杂了大半，只知道胡言乱语。

 

22

马嘉祺大力冲撞几下突然顶到一处紧闭的位置，全力进入那里时似乎有小口在吸吮着他，按常理omega的生殖腔在体内埋藏得足够深，是比肠道更高热紧致的地方。

“天泽，这是是生殖腔，还是子宫？”马嘉祺太想就此而标记他，可归根结底是理智占了上风，他尽量抛开下体对生殖腔口莫大的渴望，放缓了力道改为研磨着那一处。

“我……是一个。”李天泽闭着眼迷迷糊糊地回应着马嘉祺的疑问，源源不断的快感使他根本无法腾出心思思考男人话中的意味，脸上染满了情欲，拉着敖子逸的手在自己乳头上不断揉捏着。

“那三爷，换新的试试？”

23

马嘉祺捞着李天泽的腿盘到自己腰后，站起身把他紧固在怀里，李天泽的后穴突然脱离了敖子逸性器的填充，淫糜的体液染满了整个柱身。李天泽被重力带着，阴道悉数吃进了马嘉祺的肉棒，敖子逸站在他身后，后背和胸膛贴合在一起，龟头又一次全然揉开穴口撞进来。

前后两个穴口都被严丝合缝地咬合着，李天泽不受控制地紧了紧下体，满足地喟叹一声。

马嘉祺和敖子逸尽力托着李天泽的身体，性器结结实实地一下下在他体内肆意抽插，马嘉祺咬住李天泽的下唇轻扯着呢喃，小孩也懂事地把舌头递给他吸吮。

24  
李天泽被两人折磨得难受，只好呢喃些荤话讨操，偶尔被顶到敏感点边哭边小声地哼叫，蠕动着肉穴表达自己的欢愉。“再……深一点”李天泽被耳畔炽热的气息惹得急于释放，只好向两人主动示好。“哪里要深一点啊？”敖子逸故意使坏挑弄他，咬着耳垂往里吹气，单手揉捏着李天泽饱满的臀部。

“下面，下面要再深一点……呜”

敖子逸也不再闹他，依着腰部的力量大力地向上顶弄到快要捅穿他，最敏感的一点被研磨到不住地抽搐。“啊、啊、好深——是那里，啊！再左边一点……啊插到了……嗯，好舒服嗯……哥哥好棒……”两人听着李天泽无意识地肆意淫叫，越发使劲儿刺激他，有了些许想射精的欲望。李天泽早已招架不住，难以合上的小穴被操得烂熟，糜红色的穴口呈现出被使用过度的样子。李天泽被欲求不满的两人压在床上翻来覆去地索取，马嘉祺捏着李天泽的腕处不让他自己摸，小孩彻底被夹击着靠穴口带上了高潮，精液一股股打在了马嘉祺的腹部。

 

25  
敖子逸和马嘉祺在射精前的最后关头及时拔出了性器，李天泽躺在身下轻叫着让他们射给自己吃，喷洒在脸上的白色液体被敖子逸渡进了李天泽红润的口中，腥膻的味道并不好，李天泽却是吃得满足。

“你知道那是子宫……那为什么？”李天泽想问马嘉祺为什么不射进来，犹犹豫豫最后几个字还是没好意思直说。

“我舍不得，”马嘉祺看着睡在身旁的小孩几乎是下意识地回答了他，“况且今天的事已经很强迫你了。”

李天泽听着马嘉祺的声音不好意思地把自己下半张脸埋进被子里，半晌不愿看他。

“还有就是，宝贝辛苦了。”敖子逸揉揉李天泽额前的碎发，眉眼温柔。

“嗯……哎好烦的你们。”


End file.
